Nothing to Fear but Karin Herself
by Hypo Prower
Summary: It's finally happened...Sasuke has snapped. With Karin stalking him every second of the day, what is he to do? Oneshot unless it gets requested to continue.


**A/N: Hey guys...has anyone ever really noticed how obsessive Karin really is? I mean...I was watching an episode on and she kept one of his old dirty clothes. Not to mention the fact that after he got done fighting Deidara the chick wanted to drug him. **

**Hence the inspiration behind this oneshot. So, my question to you is...do you want me to continue it? I can make it more than a oneshot, but I need reader input. So tell me what you think in your review! **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing to Fear but Karin Herself

Sasuke was on edge.

He had just gone into a hard battle with the 8-tailed beast, the brother of the Raikage. And he had used his Ameratsu to an extent where his vision was getting slightly shaky and blurry. He was tired; his feet hurt, his head hurt, and he just wanted to sleep.

But sleep wasn't going to come easy with a killer in the vicinity.

Sasuke, who was currently seated at a table in the quarters Madara had provided for him, shifted his pure black gaze over to his right. There, he saw her.

Those red, piercing eyes; that messy crimson hair, which was most likely permanently stained with blood; those shimmering glasses that reflected every little ray of sun.

Karin.

The stalker looked up from the book she was reading and saw Sasuke staring at her. She turned as beat red as her hair, and started to grow a contorted, maniacal expression. Sasuke shuddered when he saw that and cringed before looking away.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Karin asked from across the room in her rather irritating voice. Sasuke spat and glanced up at her before moving his onyx gaze to the glass of water in front of him.

"I'm fine, Karin. Thanks."

Karin blinked twice. "Are you sure, Sasuke-kun? I can get you something."

"No. I'm fine."

The medic nin studied him a moment longer before shrugging him off and turning back to the book she was reading. Swiftly, the Uchiha removed himself from his seat and walked outside his base. He needed sanity.

Once outside in the warm sun, Sasuke saw his two other teammates, Suigetsu and Jugo. He was almost relieved to see them; he wasn't sure if he could stand another female in his entire life. Suigetsu turned to look at Sasuke and smiled at him with his sharp teeth.

"Hey Sasuke-san," he said in a casual tone. "Had enough of the beast?"

"Shut up," Sasuke said sharply, averting his gaze to the grass beneath his feet. Suigetsu chuckled and looked at Jugo, who was looking out at the village closest to their quarters.

"Jugo, you've put up with Karin for some time now, yeah? How do you stand her?"

Jugo snorted and turned his head to look at Suigetsu. "Well, she wasn't as bad as she is now, I'll tell you that," he replied with a frown. "Ever since you came along, Sasuke…well, she's been hard to manage."

Sasuke almost grew a grimace on his face, but his expression only showed mild distaste. "That's what I figured," he said with a sigh. "Every time a female sees me, it seems that they can't help themselves…what an annoying handicap."

Suigetsu smirked, showing his teeth. "You call that a handicap, Sasuke? Wow, looks like you haven't learned very much in battle then." He flipped his white and blue hair out of the way. "I would've thought that your vision would be a better handicap than getting chicks."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled again before spinning around and storming back into the base.

"I think he's on some sort of new medication," Suigetsu jeered. Jugo couldn't help but smile slightly.

Once back inside, Sasuke began to head for his seat. He took another sip of water and stood up again after a few minutes. He was restless. He saw absolutely no need to wait on orders to go after  
Danzo. All he would have to do is sneak into Konoha, and…

"Sasu-kins!"

Karin's shrilly voice nearly made Sasuke wet his pants in surprise. He slowly turned his head to see her blood-thirsty eyes behind her lenses. "What is it, Karin?" he sighed, making his eyes as cold as possible.

The kunoichi edged back a bit in alarm at the intensity of her crush's gaze, but regained her composure. She smiled again. "You know, Suigetsu and Jugo are outside right now…how about you and I go spend a little time alone…?"

Abruptly, Sasuke sprang out of his seat and flew for the door. Karin chased after him and managed to snag his shirt collar. "Oh, don't be like that, baby!" she purred, pulling his face closer to hers. "Don't you want to get to know me more?"

"Heck no, you creeper!" Sasuke leapt up and kick-flipped Karin's hand, causing her to cry out in pain. Then he spun around and rocketed out of the base.

Suigetsu and Jugo, who were headed inside, were nearly knocked over backwards by Sasuke's hurrying haste. Suigetsu called out, "Hey, Sasuke, where do you think you're going? Madara gave us orders to stay here."

"I gotta get out of here!" the dark-haired Uchiha screamed back before racing as fast as he could to the nearby forest.

Karin then ran out of the base, looking around swiftly. She huffed. "Oh, geez," she pouted. "Where did he go now?"

Jugo closed his eyes and couldn't help but smirk. "Hn, I think I see now why he was so quick to get out of here…"

Meanwhile, Sasuke was stumbling his way as fast as he could through the forest. No. This stupid team was not worth having to stay with this dreaded kunoichi. Karin was a blood-thirsty man hunter who wanted nothing more but to kill. Or something. Sasuke hadn't quite figured that much out yet.

But he did know that Karin was vicious…in some degree.

And he had to leave.

Now.


End file.
